


Meet Scarlett Michaelis - Winchester - The Missing Shadow

by FallenWolf22



Series: Meet The Characters [3]
Category: Meet The Character - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/pseuds/FallenWolf22





	Meet Scarlett Michaelis - Winchester - The Missing Shadow

Basic:

Name - Scarlett Michaelis - Winchester

Nicknames - Red, Reaper, and Stitches

Age - 25

Gender - Female

Date of Birth - December 24, 1889

Place of Birth - London, England

Ethnicity/Species - Human

Occupation/Job - War Vertrain and Hunter

World/Verse - Earth  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appearance:

Height - 5’5

Weight - 125 

Skin Tone - Pale White

Facial Shape - Round

Eye Color - Golden Orange

Distinguish Features - Faded Stitching Across Throat

Hair Style - Curly

Body Type - Curvy

Posture - Straight

Dress - Black Tank Top, Black Jeans, Knee Length Boots, and Full Body Length Leather Jacket

Something Always Carried/ Weapon/ Tools - Machete, Long Range Rifle, And Small Concealed Daggers

Accessories - Wedding Ring and Earrings  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life: 

Skilled - Medical Knowledge, Guns, and Blades

Incompetence - Doesn’t Understand Some Emotions

Strength/Talent -   
\- Sneaking In And Out Of Place Without Being Seen  
\- Stalking  
\- Military Knowledge

Weakness - Emotions

Hobbies -   
\- Training  
\- Gardening  
\- History

Habits -   
\- Nocturnal  
\- Studying A Person

Area Of Residence/Environment - House in the Woods of Idaho City

Neighbourhood - Woods

Organization Involved - None

Job Satisfaction - You Do Not Want To Know That Answer!

Health - Great  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Attitude:

Personality - Cold heated at first before showing a kind side only her husband and son have seen since they have known her.

Moral - 

Self-Control - Torable

Motivation - Husband and Son

Discouragement - Never knowing if she’s good enough to her family.

Intelligence Level - Higher Intelligence Then A Normal Person

Confidence Level - Medium

Greatest Fear/Phobia - Being buried alive  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Past: 

Childhood Life - Her Childhood was rough for her born to Amelia Fallen-Wolf and John Winchester, she was taken from her mother at birth and then given to a cult and lived with them for the first three years of her life before they tried to sacrifice her but it didn’t work, so they put her on the black market and she stayed in the market for a year before a man who was in his late forties bought her and used her for unmentionable things and trained her a assassin until she was ten. She fought back and killed the man before leaving the house and wandering the roads in Kentucky before being picked up by cops and freaked out and bit an officer before they were able to calm her down and take her to the hospital where she was checked over and then put into foster care before she was found by her father John WInchester, where he gained custody of her and raised her with Sam and Dean thought the father and daughter dough didn’t get along every well with her trust issues with men, it took four years of living with them and hunting with them for her trust them. When she reached the age of 18 she entered the military and became a ranger serving three tours in Afghanistan before returning home and looking for her brothers for almost a year before she found them at Bobbys and started hunting with them again.

Important Past Event - Meeting her husband and son

Best Accomplishment - Getting Married and Earning A Family

Other Accomplishment - Seeing Her Brothers Again

Worst Moment - Disappearing Without a Word To Her Brothers

Failure - Not Saving Her Family In Time

Secret - Not To Be Told

Best Memories - Introducing her Family to her Brother’s  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story:

Story Role - Married to Sebastian Michaelis but also the sister to Sam and Dean Winchester

Alignment - U.S Military

Short Term Goal - Getting to patch her relationship with her brothers.

Long Term Goal - Beating Liver Failure

First Appearance - Chapter One

Conflict - Dying of Liver Failure but saving her family.

Most Defining Moment - Keeping her brothers, son, and husband alive.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relation:

Dean Winchester (Half-Brother)  
Sam Winchester (Half-Brother)  
Ciel Phantomhive (Adopted Son)  
Sebastian Michaelis (Husband)


End file.
